The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum plant, botanically known as Hypericum×inodorum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kolmarest’.
The new Hypericum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heelsum, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new pot-type Hypericum cultivars with strong foliage and numerous attractive fruits.
The new Hypericum plant originated from a cross-pollination in 2000 in Heelsum, The Netherlands of Hypericum×inodorum ‘Pinky Flair’, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Hypericum×inodorum identified as code number H-27, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hypericum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heelsum, The Netherlands in 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hypericum plant by vegetative cuttings in Boskoop, The Netherlands since 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Hypericum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.